Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to a power delivery system and, more particularly, to a system and a method for communicating information in the power delivery system.
Power may be delivered from onshore or offshore platforms to electric loads at seabed or remote offshore locations for various applications in the oil and gas industry and the wind power industry, for example. Due to growing industry demands, the power needs to be delivered more effectively with lower cost and higher reliability. The electrification trends, particularly in subsea processing for the oil and gas industry and offshore wind power production, include more electric loads, higher power requirements, deeper water depth, and longer distances of power supply.
To serve a large number of electric loads at subsea and/or offshore locations, electric power typically needs to be transmitted via a power transmission bus from onshore or offshore platform power sources. In the oil and gas industry, the power transmission bus may be installed for a short or long distance between the power sources and the subsea and/or offshore locations. In some instances, the electric loads may vary depending upon the applications and/or anomalies at the subsea and/or offshore locations, which in turn changes the power requirements at the subsea and/or offshore locations. Thus, there is a need to communicate this information from the subsea and/or offshore locations to the onshore or offshore platform power sources to control power transmission in the power delivery system.
In a conventional power delivery system, an optical cable may be installed along with the power transmission bus between the onshore or offshore platform power sources and the subsea and/or offshore locations. This optical cable is used to communicate information, such as electric load requirements or anomalies at the subsea and/or offshore locations. However, in some instances, the optical cable may be damaged due to environmental conditions and the information may not be successfully transmitted from the subsea and/or offshore locations to the onshore or offshore platform power sources. This in turn may cause imbalances in power transmission and may affect the steady state of the system. Thus, there is need for an improved method and system for communicating information in the power delivery system.